


nothing's gonna hurt you baby

by pastelsky



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Comfort, Drabble Collection, F/M, Post Amaru, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelsky/pseuds/pastelsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randomly written drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing's gonna hurt you baby

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading please consider two things:  
> \- This is my first fanfiction.  
> \- English is not my native language.
> 
> Also, the reason this ff is a bit out of time and space it's because we don't know enough about s03 and Amaru yet, to write the whole thing better. 
> 
> Listen while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R2LQdh42neg

It was over. They sent the Queen of Hell to hell and Kate was in complete control of her body again. The moment Amaru was gone he ran towards Kate, wrapping himself around her, tightly. He could finally touch her and that is all he needed, to feel her in his arms even if it was for a moment - he expected it to be over quickly because he was waiting for her to push him away any moment. To start yelling, screaming at him, hit him even, because he believed he deserved that and much worse. He believed that everything she went through was his fault and he deserved to be punished.

But she didn’t do any of that.

A few seconds passed before he could feel her arms on his back and she buried her face in his chest even more comfortably. Kate hugged him back.

Seth could feel her shaking in his grip - she was still under the influence of everything that happened. He knew she was still scared, he damn was too. But from now on it will be different because he won’t let go of her again. He already lost her once and he won’t allow that one more time.

One of his hands moved to the back of her head and started to caress her gently while he leaned and kissed her forehead. “Shhh,” He started to comfort her, at least he was attempting to. “Nothing’s gonna hurt you anymore, alright? As long as you’re with me you’ll be just fine.”

He already promised her that the same day they met and their lives became a mess. But this time he was planning to stick to his word. This time he won’t leave her but he’ll protect her at all cost instead.

She didn’t respond anything to his words but her grip became stronger. She held on tight to him and she could feel a familiar feeling in her heart.

She felt home.

They stayed like that for a few more moments and then she looked up, right in his eyes. He could see the innocence, or at least what’s left of it, in hers and he thought about how much he missed looking at those two eyes.

She missed him too.

Her gaze changed direction towards the person right behind Seth. She let go of him and ran to hug her brother.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

She needed time. Of course she did, no one could blame her. But she was in that room for a long time and Seth was getting anxious about it. Not much could happen to her in an ordinary room but he was still worried. He couldn’t bear not having her in sight for a long time – as creepy as that sounds.

It was all too risky for him now, because he knew now how easy it is to lose someone, to lose her.

Seth was moving aggressively in the hallway, considering going inside to check up on her, but every time he decided to do so he changed his mind again right before opening the door. She had been possessed, literally, so he didn’t want to seem like he’s taking away her freedom or privacy.

But after all, his worried thoughts won. “Fuck.” He whispered to himself as he knocked on the door and went inside, closing it behind him. He saw her sitting on the floor. Her back was against the wall as she was hugging her legs and her chin was leaned on her knees. She didn’t react when he walked in but he was sure she heard him, it was completely silent in the room.

He didn’t start to speak right away, but took a few moments to just look at her. Her face was expressionless, so Seth couldn’t tell if she was sad or angry or… happy? She definitely wasn’t happy.

He took a step towards her until he was standing right in front of her.

“You want some company?” He asked her a very familiar question that brought back a memory to both of them. She smirked and looked up at him.

“Yeah.” Kate answered, nodding while doing so.

He placed himself on the floor too, right next to her. It was silent again, but Seth changed that quickly. “Kate, I…” - He inhaled deeply, preparing himself to say the words he was about to say. – “I’m sorry.”

He wanted to continue, say why he’s sorry and apologize over and over again but the guilt in him stopped him. He felt like everything would be pointless anyways, he couldn’t and shouldn't be forgiven. He didn’t deserve to be forgiven. And the fact that she didn't react in any way, was just confirming that for him.

_You’re forgiven._

He heard those words after a couple of seconds, a couple of damn long seconds. He wasn’t sure why she did that… Why did she always forgive him? But she did... once more. 

She couldn't be angry with him. After all that happened, after all she's seen and besides everything fucked up that exists on this world, he shouldn't be holding the blame.

Silence filled the room again. Both of their eyes were looking at a random spot on the floor in front of them while their minds were busy thinking… about each other and about everything else. Both of their breathings were calm and they were the only thing that could be heard in the room.

Seth turned his head towards her, his gaze dropping on her face again.

_She did look beautiful_ , he thought.

Kate felt his eyes on her, and he didn’t remove them from her for a long time. A smirk appeared on her face as she turned towards him. “Are you staring at me?” She raised her eyebrow, waiting for a response, even if she already knew it. She didn’t get one though; he just chuckled at her question. 

Seconds later, his face turned serious again, completely avoiding her question because he had one for her on his own.  
“What are you gonna do Kate?” There wasn’t any queen in her body anymore and things were back to normal again – as normal as they can be. He wondered what she wanted to do now that everything's over. 

She rolled her eyes at him because of him ignoring her question, then she answered. “Scott wanted to take me to one of his band’s performances tonight.” She knew that wasn’t what he asked her. But she didn’t know herself what she wanted to do-do now. 

He frowned at her response as he mocked her brother's music. “I think you’ve been through enough trauma.” He understood why she didn't exactly answer him so he didn't expect a real answer anymore; he sure as hell wasn’t going to push her to talk about something she doesn’t want to.

They both laughed out what he said, and he couldn’t be happier that he pulled out a laugh from Kate. He couldn’t remember the last time he heard her do that…

He stood up and he offered her a hand to help her do the same. “Let’s go.” Seth didn’t want to leave her alone in the room again, so he was hoping she’d take it.

She did.

They were both standing now and they started walking towards the door, Kate following him.

“I want to get out of here.”

He turned around, facing her. “Huh?”

“You asked me what I’m gonna do now. And I want to get out of here. I’ve been trapped in my own body for a long time and that sucked. It absolutely sucked.” She stopped for a moment because all those memories came back all at once and it was like living it all over again in a second. She gulped, controlling the tears that almost started falling down her face. “So now, I want to feel whole again. I want to go somewhere, travel. Feel freedom. This place isn’t freedom. Just an ugly reminder of what happened.”

“What now?” He felt how hurt she was in her voice and he understood that. But this just meant for him that she’s going to leave him again, go in the world and he wouldn’t be there to protect her. He promised he would.

“You can’t just go, drive off in the sunset all by yourself and be happy,” – He hand gestured the whole sentence. “You can’t go… not alone.”

Seth did exactly what he was avoiding doing the whole time; he now wanted to take control of her actions. He was afraid of doing so the whole time, but he panicked and he said that she can't follow her own decision... It was all because he was scared of losing her (again), that terrified him more than anything else. The though of her alone in the world made his heart jump. He couldn't let her. 

_Dumbass_ , Kate thought.

She understood him worrying about her like that, but he obviously misunderstood what she was saying.

“I won’t,” She smiled and saw his confused face when she did so. “Because you’ll come with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> I might update this with some drabbles but not sure yet!


End file.
